Summary: Central Operations Core The Philippine Molllusk Symbiont ICBG will rely on a Central Operations Core led by Margo Haygood, Oregon Health & Science University. This project element is responsible for project wide activities and responsibilities. By keeping the funds for these activities centralized, our agility, flexibility and ability to adapt to circumstances are maximized. Functions provided include: communication, travel and visitor arrangements, student and postdoctoral support, publications, database management and legal arrangements.